coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9385 (21st February 2018)
Plot Nicola takes the day off to scour No.11 for evidence against Phelan. Phelan steals Nicola's flat keys. Eileen isn't convinced by Billy's miraculous recovery and suspects he's relapsed. Roy is forced to depart for Hastings when Sylvia slips a disc in her back and refuses to see a doctor without him by her side. Johnny assures him that he'll look after Carla while he's away. Eileen accuses Billy of being back on the pills. Billy tells her he's feigning recovery for Summer's sake. Eileen is taken in by the lie. Carla urges Michelle not to give up on Ali. Liz decides to take a holiday after hearing Jenny go on about Spain. She plans to visit Andy in Barcelona and bring Eileen along but Phelan tells her Eileen doesn't need a drunken bender. Nicola doesn't find anything incriminating at No.11. Aidan is refusing to eat following his operation. Billy asks Tracy if Amy will team up with Summer on a History project. Tracy refuses as Summer is almost bottom of her class. Billy makes Summer admit that she's fallen behind but she's confident she can catch up. Running low on his supply of methadone, Billy asks Lee for more. Johnny volunteers to look after Roy's allotment while he's away. Carla decides to transfer her Underworld shares to Aidan as a thank-you. Liz mentions her holiday idea to Eileen. Eileen is keen at first but when she says she has to discuss it with Phelan first, Liz tells her what she thinks of him. Lee can't get Billy more methadone until tomorrow. Johnny puts off the move to Spain as he's volunteered to run the factory for a while to take the pressure off Aidan. Jenny isn't pleased when he tells her the news. Aidan is in no hurry to go back to work. Phelan surreptitiously returns Nicola's keys after making a copy for himself. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford Guest cast None Places *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Aidan and Carla's rooms and corridor Notes *This was the only episode transmitted on Wednesday 21st February 2018 as the BRIT Awards were broadcast on ITV1 at 8.00pm. An extra slot was created for the displaced episode on Thursday 22nd February. *The nurse attending to Aidan Connor was uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen is surprised by the turnaround in Billy and quizzes him about his apparent speedy recovery from the painkiller withdrawal. When Roy announces his mother is ill and needs him to look after her Johnny assures him that he will take care of Carla; and Phelan makes a copy of Nichola's flat keys. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,290,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2018 episodes